


Some brickyl

by mizxmacmanus



Category: The Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizxmacmanus/pseuds/mizxmacmanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt given to my by my friends Jazznsmoke, sassygirl42tumblr, and Akiraflame. </p><p>Beth meets Rick and Daryl for some late night fun -straight smut-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some brickyl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazznsmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/gifts), [snowstormjonerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormjonerys/gifts).



It had been a while since Rick had gone on watch. He was out of the loop of things, mainly cause he didn't trust himself from seeing something's that wasn't there. Luckily he had Daryl on watch with him that night, someone he could trust the eyes of. Fiddling with his colt, his eyes darted back and forth from the gaurd tower the two had decided to perch themselves on. They took turns on walking the perimeter every few hours, not talking much. Not needing to. 

"It seems pretty slow tonight." Rick spoke, leaning against the railing, his baby blue eyes scanning beyond the fences. Daryl was standing beside him, a smoke gracing his lips. 

"Yea, but they seem to like to build up between shifts. You saw the east fence this mornin'." Daryl grunted taking the smoke from his lips. He kept casting glances toward the prison, as if he was waiting for something, Rick had taken notice but didn't comment. He wasn't all to oblivious to everything around him and his crops, he had eyes. "Might need to making the watches longer maybe? Or start rounding up volunteers to start the clean up first light."

"Possibly, you should bring it up with the counsel." Rick avoided looking at the hunter, not really caring to have a say in the matter. He had stepped down for a reason. "I'm sure they'll like that idea."

"Yea, but what about you Rick? Don' you wanna say?" Daryl asked inhaling the last of the stale tobacco of his smoke. Flicking the filter over the side, he turned his back away from the field, now facing the sheriff and the prison. "I mean, we wouldn' be here without you."

"Nah, I'm good. I stepped down for a reason, Daryl." Rick's low drawl carried a tone that he wasn't going to get into that discussion. "So who are we waitin' for?"

The hunter visible stiffened, and the older man laughed shaking his head. He was only joking, but by the hunter's reaction his suspicions were right. It made the sheriff to exactly who was meeting with the hunter. There was several possibilities, one he would see from a mile away, while any others would surprise him. 

"I don' know what you're talkin' 'bout." Daryl muttered out, crossing his arms and his thumbnail finding its way between his teeth. This only amused Rick more. 

"You know I'm gonna find out when they walk out that door right there." Rick shook his head, and the hunter blushed. "I ain't gonna blab to no one. I'm not a gossip."

"A'right, it's Beth." Daryl grumbled after a moment, and the sheriff's eyes widened. That one he had not expected, but yet it still interested in him. As if she had known they were talking about her the young blonde appeared from the prison, making her way to the tower close to the gate. 

"Beth, huh?" Rick chuckled as the two men watched her make her way across the field, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. He had to admit he didn't see that coming. "Have to admit that one is a new one, but I can see it. Am I suppose to leave now?"

"Not if you don' wanna." Daryl shrugged, it wasn't long til the Beth reached the top of the tower. She stopped suddenly when she had seen Rick still standing there. 

"Oh hi, Rick." Beth stammered out, as both men turned their complete attention on the young blonde. She stood there awkwardly in a pair of short pajama shorts, and a tank top without a bra. Her hair was up in a messy pony. She had on her worn out boots. Both men scanned over the blonde, having the same thoughts on how she was looking. 

"Why hello Beth." Rick smirked, his eyes staying on her breast noticing her nipples were pressing out against the tank top. Beth blushed, her body warming at the way the two men were staring at her. "What brings you out to visit us this fine night?"

"I.." Beth couldn't answer, she was only able to open her mouth with no words forming. Rick only chuckled, finding it a bit arousing at the nervousness that radiated from the two before him. 

"She came to fuck me." Daryl growled out finally, his eyes fixed on the sheriff. Rick only laughed, and the hunter began to wonder if he was started to experience another episode. Beth only shifted from her place, trying to get use to the stares she was receiving from Rick, as if he was eye fucking her from his spot. "That funny?"

"Nah." Rick bit at his bottom lip, his eyes running over Beth once more before looking toward Daryl from the corner of his eyes. "It's not funny. She's a big girl. A very beautiful one at that. Don' blame you for enjoyin' yourself."

He could feel his cock hardening in his pants thinking about what the two could easily have started doing if he was not here. It had been a long time since he had been with someone. Lori, in fact. Sex was the last thing on his mind for the longest time, but he had to admit looking at the teenager before him and the quiet hunter next to him made him think of it again. 

Daryl watched the older man, before glancing toward the young blonde who was moving slowly over toward him. He noticed a shift in the man's eyes, like he was turned on by the idea of Beth and him. Rick turned his face more toward the odd couple, before starting to undo his pants. 

"You guys don' mind if I join?" Rick took notice how both their eyes widened at the question, before looking toward each other. 

"If you want to, I'm down." Daryl laughed when he saw the look of interest in the blonde's eyes. He didn't care if Rick had joined, it kind of turned him on thinking of adding another person to the mix. Even if it was a dude. Beth looked toward Rick before looking back to Daryl. She grabbed his face, pulling him into a rough kiss, her tongue teasing his. 

Pulling from the kiss, Beth moved over toward Rick to stand in front of him. Rick didn't move from his place, looking down at the young blonde. She took note of the growing beard growing on his face, thinking about the way it would feel between her legs as she moved her lips to his. Suddenly Rick's hand gripped her pony, kissing her roughly. Daryl moved to stand behind the blonde, his hands moving up her sides, to her breast before moving back down to her round ass. Rick's tongue swept through Beth's awaiting mouth, his thick growing beard scratching against her soft skin. 

Feeling her shorts being removed, Beth gasped, as she felt Daryl nip at her bottom, while Rick's rough hands grabbed her small breast through her tank top. She was growing even more aroused when her tank top was pulled away. Rick's beard scratched as he took one of her hard nipples into his mouth, sucking on the light pink bud hungrily. 

Daryl stood to catch Beth's lips, while Rick made his way down her now naked body. Beth had taken to never wearing panties when she went to visit Daryl on night watch, he always hated it. Hooking his hand behind the bend of her knee, Rick pulled it over his shoulder, getting a glimpse of the perfect soaked blonde curls that hid her moist center. His cock strained in his tight dirty wranglers, as her sweet scent met his senses. 

Beth cried out into Daryl's mouth, the hunters hands rubbing roughly at her breast, while Rick's tongue slid down her moist slit. Grinding her hips forward, she could feel the sheriff's tongue flicking her quivering bud, his beard rough against her skin. It was like heaven with Daryl's tongue swirling in her mouth and Rick's thrusting into her tight center. 

Daryl moved his mouth to her neck, his eyes catching with Rick's. The hunter watched him savor the taste of the young blonde, and it only turned Daryl on more. Pulling Beth from Rick's hungry mouth before she could cum, the hunter twisted the girl around, so her back was against Rick's. Moving to his knee's, Daryl lifted the young girl so her legs were over both his shoulder, with Rick's lips on her shoulder. Beth felt like she was coming undone. She needed to feel one or both in her soon. 

She knew Daryl loved to tease her til she was ready to lose her mind before filling her with his hard cock. This night it wasn't just going to be his cock, but Rick's as well. The man had taken the two surprise asking to join, and it was the best decision they could make. Pulling from her pussy, Daryl's face was soaked more so than Rick's beard. Undoing his pants to take the young Blonde, he stood and yanked Rick into a rough kiss. The two men's tongues battled each other, as Rick's fingers rubbed Beth giving Daryl the chance to undo his pants with both hands. 

They both tasted as Beth, and it only made their cocks twitch in anticipation. Watching the two only caused the blonde to ache for one of them to enter her even more. 

"Let me watch." Rick groaned pulling from the kiss. He didn't think kissing another man would turn him on even more than he was. He needed to free himself from the confines of his pants. 

"No prob." Daryl's voice was like lava to both of him and Beth, as Daryl pulled Beth from against Rick. He had her bend forward in front of the two, so her face was eye level to Rick's crotch. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him undo the rest of his pants, freeing himself. A small gasp left her lips when she saw he was almost as thick as Daryl, but longer in length. 

Daryl slid into her slowly, filling her with his thick cock. Beth moaned quietly, watching Rick spit into his rough hand to stroke himself with. His eyes kept bouncing back and forth from Beth to Daryl as he pumped himself slowly. When Daryl sped up though, so did Rick. It only turned the young woman on more watching him jerk himself, her mouth falling open as if inviting him to shove his cock into her. 

"Like that?" Rick murmured as his free hand found its way to the nearly pulled apart, pushing his hips forward so the tip of his cock were closer to her mouth. "Want me to fuck that sweet little mouth of yours?"

"Give it to her." Daryl growled as he pounded into her, causing the her to let out louder cry. "Fuck that sweet mouth to shut her up."

Without being told twice, Rick thrusted his cock into Beth's awaiting mouth, groaning at how warm it was. He fought to keep from cumming right then, as Beth's mouth moved over him with every thrust from Daryl. Lightly fingering through her blonde hair, Rick's blues met Daryl's and they held eye contact. It was oddly arousing watch each other have their cocks in the same woman, and it only caused them to fuck her harder. 

Beth's moans and cries were muffled as she sucked Rick's cock generously, her tongue swirling as he thrusted into her. She could feel herself about to cum, Daryl's hips slapping against hers. Her body was wound up so tightly, she needed release. Grabbing Rick's hips, Beth dug her nails into his flesh pulling his hips forward. She took him down his throat as she came around Daryl's hard cock. It was too much for the men, as they both came together, filling Beth up on both ends. 

"Fuck.." Daryl growled, as he pulled from Beth while she removed her mouth from Rick's cock with a small pop. Both men got a look at each other, before doing up their pants. Beth retrieved her forgotten clothes. 

She barely had on her top before the two men took their time pulling her into deep passionate kisses. She smiled at both and wished them a goodnight before making her way back toward the prison, ready to go to sleep the moment she hit her cell. 

"I gotta say, that was hot." Rick smirked as he scanned his eyes over Daryl, starting to think about their own kiss they shared, his cock already twitching for more. "We should do that again sometimes. She is a little firecracker."

"And maybe next time we can do more than just kiss." Daryl growled getting closer to the older man. He had a smirk before making his way down the tower. "I'll do perimeter check."

"Alright." Rick smirked as the hunter disappeared from the sheriff's sight. His cock twitched thinking about what he wanted to do to the both of them the next time.


End file.
